가 (Pergi)
by Hikaa
Summary: [ONESHOOT] Padahal Sehun yang selalu meminta dan memaksa Jongin agar pergi jauh dari hidupnya. [HunKai] [GS]


_**가**_ _ **(Pergi)**_

 _ **Starring:**_

 _ **Oh Sehun & Kim Jongin (GS)**_

 _ **Summary:**_

 _ **Pada akhirnya ia yang pergi, padahal ia yang terus meminta Jongin pergi dari hidupnya.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **~ Happy Reading ~**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

Sehun menatap Jongin dengan mata memerah karena sejak tadi ia menahan tangisnya, bagaimana tidak. Dihadapannya saat ini sang kekasih tercinta sedang memandangnya sendu dengan mata berlingan air mata.

Kekasihnya baru saja meminta berpisah jika ia tak bisa mengubah kelakuannya.

Bukan tanpa alasan, ia tahu itu dengan baik. Karena ia cukup tahu diri untuk mengakui bahwa dirinyalah alasan kandasnya hubungan yang sudah tujuh tahun mereka jalani.

" _Wae_ , Hun- _ah_?" Jongin bersuara, serak dan parau.

Membuat Sehun dengan spontan menatapnya yang kini sudah menutup wajah sendunya dengan kedua tangannya, menyembunyikan tangisnya yang semakin menjadi.

" _Wae_ , Hun- _ah_?" Ulangnya lagi, kali ini dengan suara yang sedikit lebih keras dari sebelumnya. "Kenapa aku harus menikah dengannya? Bagaimana denganmu?" Lanjutnya.

Sementara Oh Sehun hanya bisa terdiam memandangi bahu sempit kekasihnya yang terus berguncang seirama dengan tangisannya.

Sehun mengadahkan kepalanya menatap langit-langit kamar kecilnya berusaha menghalau jatuhnya air mata yang sejak tadi susah payah ia tahan.

" _Gwaenchanha_ , Jongin- _ah_. _Nan_ _gwaenchanha_." Jawabnya, pelan dan bergetar. Tak seperti biasanya, ia selalu berucap jelas dan mantap.

Jongin menurunkan kedua telapak tangannya dari wajah basahnya, menatap Sehun dengan ragu. Haruskah semua menjadi seperti ini?

Sehun menarik nafas panjang dengan susah payah dan dihembuskannya dalam sekali hentakan. "Ini yang terbaik." Ujarnya cepat.

Kembali ia tatap kedua mata bulat Jongin yang juga tengah memandanginya, berusaha ia kirimkan sinyal-sinyal hangat yang semoga saja bisa menenangkan perasaan kekasihnya.

Lalu ia bawa sebelah tangannya keatas telungkupan dua telapak tangan tan dihadapannya, ia sentuh dan ia remat halus kedua tangan kekasihnya, "Ini yang terbaik untukmu, Jong. Untuk kita." Ujarnya lagi.

"Kau mungkin akan semakin terluka jika terus bersamaku. Jadi pergilah, aku tak apa."

Sungguh lucu, hatinya hancur lebur didalam sana tapi tak terdengar sedikitpun suara hancurnya. Tapi yang jelas semua terpancar jelas dikedua bola matanya yang tak akan pernah bisa berbohong bahwa ia terluka, bahwa ia tak baik-baik saja dengan perpisahan ini.

Tapi apapun akan ia lakukan demi wanita yang paling dicintainya, bagi wanita yang telah menemani separuh usianya untuk terus bersama.

Karna ia sendiripun menyadarinya, ia hanya akan semakin dan terus menyakiti kekasihnya. Walau sesungguhnya tak ingin ia lakukan.

Sebagai seorang kekasih, yang ingin ia berikan pada Jongin hanyalah kebagagiaan yang mutlak.

Tapi hidup tak akan membiarkannya melakukan segala niat dan rencananya dengan mudah. Begitu banyak jalan berliku dan berbatu yang justru ia lewati dalam hidup ini hingga membuatnya menyakiti Jongin dengan tanpa sengaja.

Dan sialnya lelaki itu hadir disaat yang sangat tepat, memasuki hidup kekasihnya dengan perlahan dan merusak hubungannya dengan cepat.

Tapi ia tak ingin menjadi seorang yang munafik jika menyalahkan lelaki itu, toh sebelum lelaki itu datang memberi kehangatan dan kebahagiaan yang selalu ingin ia berikan pada Jongin pun ia sudah terlalu sering menyakiti kekasihnya.

"Maafkan aku karna sudah menyia-nyiakan waktumu selama ini, Jong." Ucapnya setelah lama terdiam, memikirkan semua dosa yang telah ia berikan pada Jongin.

"Berbahagialah dengannya, harus. Kau harus berbahagia." Lanjutnya susah payah menahan rasa sakit yang teramat sangat saat membayangkan Jonginnya tersenyum bahagia dengan lelaki lain.

Ia mencoba tersenyum, berusaha menunjukan bahwa dirinya memang baik-baik saja. Tapi gagal, justru senyuman perihlah yang ia tampilkan.

Sementara tangisan Jongin semakin menjadi-jadi setelah mendengar semua ucapan menyakitkan Sehun. Ia mencintai lelaki ini, sangat. Kenapa harus berpisah saat rencana pernikahan sudah disusun sejak lama?

"Aku mencintaimu, Hun- _ah_. Kau tau itu." Balas Jongin lirih.

Tapi Sehun malah menggeleng cepat, "Cinta tak selamanya harus saling memiliki, Jong. sepuluh tahun bersamamu sudah sangat berarti bagiku. Aku tak harus memilikimu, walau tak bisa kuhindari aku masih sangat mencintaimu." Balasnya panjang lebar. "Kau berhak bahagia, dan sayangnya kebahagiaanmu bukan bersamaku." Lirihnya.

Ia genggam kedua tangan Jongin dengan lembut, kemudian ia tatap dalam-dalam kedua bola mata yang selalu ia lihat pertama kali setiap ia membuka mata dipagi hari, kedua bola mata yang akan ia rindukan setengah mati nanti.

"Aku mencintaimu, Kim Jongin. Aku ingin orang yang kucintai berbagagia, maka dari itu menikahlah sengan Chanyeol _hyung_ , dia akan membahagiakanmu." Ucapnya pelan dengan air mata yang sudah menuruni pipi tirus pucatnya. "Dia pasti akan membahagiakanmu." Ulangnya.

Jongin menggeleng cepat, ia tak ingin menikah dengan Chanyeol, ia tak ingin menghabiskan waktunya bersama lelaki manapun selain Oh Sehun. " _Sireo_!" Tolaknya cepat.

"Dengarkan aku, Jong. Kau harus menikah dengannya dan berbahagia dengannya jika kau benar-benar mencintaiku, Jong? _Arrachi_?"

"Aku tak mau, Hun- _ah. Wae_? Kita masih bisa meneruskan rencana kita. _Jebal_." Mohonnya.

"Aku tak bisa membahagiakanmu, Jong. Bahkan untuk menemanimu setiap harinya saja aku tak akan bisa."

" _WAE?! WAE?! WAE ANDWAE?!_ " Teriak Jongin keras disela tangisnya. Ia tak mengerti sedikitpun jalan fikiran lelaki dihadapannya ini. Mereka saling mencintai, lalu apa? Mengapa mereka tak bisa bersama padahal untuk selalu bersama dalam ikatan pernikahan tinggal selangkah lagi. _Wae_?

"AKU SEKARAT, JONGIN- _AH_. AKU AKAN MATI!" Balas Sehun juga dengan berteriak. Ia tak tahu harus bagaimana lagi.

"Aku sekarat, Jong. Aku sekarat." Ulangnya dengan lirih.

Sementara Jongin hanya bisa membeku diposisinya, jantungnya seolah telah berhenti berdetak. Ia benar-benar tak bisa mempercayai apa yang baru saja ia dengar. " _M-mwo_?" Lirihnya.

Ia bawa kedua tangannya memegang bahu lebar Sehun, merematnya dan mengguncangnya. "Apa maksudmu?!" Desaknya, ia membutuhkan sebuah penjelasan.

Sehun menatap kedua mata Jongin dalam, "Kanker otak stadium 3B, Jong. Aku sekarat. Bukan tak mungkin esok aku akan mati." Jelasnya lirih.

Cengkraman eratnya pada kedua bahu Sehun melemah dan perlahan terlepas sepenuhnya. "Kanker otak?" Lirihnya.

Keduanya terus terdiam hingga membuat suasana begitu hening cukup lama.

"Kenapa kau tak pernah mengatakannya kepadaku?" Tanya Jongin pelan.

Sehun tersenyum kecut, "Aku baru mengetahuinya lima bulan yang lalu. Dan tak ada orang yang ingin membagikan berita buruk pada orang yang paling dicintainya." Jawabnya.

Air mata Jongin kembali turun dengan derasnya, walau tak ada satupun isakan yang keluar dari bibir tebalnya. "Kita bisa tetap bersama, Hun- _ah_." Rayunya lagi.

Tapi Sehun langsung menggeleng mantap, dengan cepat ia menunjuk sebuah koper besar disudut kamarnya. "Kau lihat koper itu? Besok aku akan pergi ke Amerika untuk berobat, ah _aniya_ , untuk sedikit mengurangi rasa sakitnya saja. Toh aku tak akan sembuh." Ujarnya sinis.

"Aku akan ikut bersamamu, Hun- _ah_." Jawab Jongin cepat.

Sehun kembali menggeleng, "Besok kau harus mengukur gaun pernikahanmu." Tolaknya lirih.

"Aku tak peduli pada pernikahan itu. Aku akan tetap ikut bersamamu."

"Ya, dan besok pagi kau akan melihat mayatku disini. Aku akan menghabisi nyawaku hari ini kalau kau membatalkan pernikahanmu."

Jongin menggeleng tak percaya, "Mengapa kau begitu ingin aku menikah dengannya?"

"Aku ingin kau bahagia dan tak akan mengingatku yang sudah mati lagi nanti." Jawabnya mantap, walau tak bisa dipungkiri hatinya sangat sakit saat mengucapkannya.

Jongin terdiam, "Baiklah, kalau itu memang keinginanmu. Aku akan menikah dengannya. Tapi izinkan malam ini aku tidur bersamamu disini, untuk terakhir kalinya. Kumohon." Mohonnya. Hatinya hancur sekali membayangkan ini adalah terakhir kalinya mereka akan bersama.

Sehun menatap Jongin cukup lama sebelum menganggukan kepalanya, "Ya, untuk terakhir kalinya." Ujarnya pelan.

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

Jongin dan Sehun tengah berbaring sambil bertatapan. Jongin masih dengan mata merah berairnya dan Sehun dengan mata merah menahan sakitnya.

Rasa nyeri itu muncul lagi, diwaktu yang sangat tidak tepat. Ia tak mungkin terang-terangan menunjukan rasa sakitnya dihadapan Jongin, karna wanita itu akan menangis ketakutan. Maka pilihan terbaik adalah menahannya.

Tapi entah mengapa kali ini sangat sakit, seribu kali lebih sakit dari yang biasa ia alami.

"Kau baik-baik saja?" Tanya Jongin khawatir. Pasalnya sejak tadi ia terus mendapati Sehun memejamkan matanya rapat-rapat, seolah menahan sakit.

Tapi Sehun meresponnya dengan senyuman, "Aku tak apa, hanya sudah sangat mengantuk. Dan lelah."

"Baiklah kalau begitu mari tidur, kau harus banyak-banyak beristirahat." Ujar Jongin pelan sambil menyelimutinya.

Sedangkan Sehun hanya bisa tersenyum kecil, ' _Untuk apa banyak beristirahat sekarang, toh sebentar lagi aku akan istirahat panjang_.' Ujarnya dalam hati.

Ia memejamkan kedua matanya, berusaha tampak seperti ia benar-benar tertidur selama beberapa saat. Dan membuka kedua matanya saat ia rasakan elusan Jongin didahinya telah berhenti dan nafas gadis itu sudah sangat teratur tanda ia sudah tertidur.

Ia tatap Jonginnya dalam dan intens, berusaha ia rekam paras cantiknya didalam fikiran dan hatinya. Dan ia bersumpah akan membawa kenangan itu hingga mati nanti.

Berbicara tentang mati, ia justru tersenyum lebar.

"Sepertinya ini memang malam terakhirku, Jong." Lirihnya.

Rasa sakit itu kembali datang mengampirinya dengan mendadak. Menggempur kepalanya dengan sangat kuat, rasanya lebih menyakitkan daripada yang sebelumnya.

Ia remat rambut-rambutnya berharap rasa sakit ini pergi, atau setidaknya berkurang sedikit saja. Karna ia bersumpah ia sudah tak bisa menahan rasa sakitnya lagi.

Ini benar-benar menyakitkan.

" _Minum ini saat rasa sakit itu muncul lagi, Hun. Obat ini memang tidak akan menghilangkan sakitnya, tapi setidaknya akan meredakan rasa sakitnya._ "

Ia teringat ucapan Chanyeol, dokter sekaligus kakak sepupunya tentang sebuah obat pereda nyeri yang selalu ia bawa kemana-mana belakangan ini.

Ia pendarkan perlahan pandangannya dengan susah payah, ia tak ingin membangunkan Jongin. Disana, obat itu ada diatas meja disebelah kopernya berdiri.

' _Sial, jauh sekali._ ' Keluhnya.

Ia tersenyum disela ringisannya, "Aku tak akan mengambilnya, aku tak akan meminumnya lagi, akan kubiarkan rasa sakit ini membunuhku." Ujarnya pelan, sangat pelan.

' _Benar, aku tak akan merasakan sakit ini lagi jika aku mati_.' Batinnya.

.

.

.

Pagi datang dengan cepat, matahari naik dengan begitu ceria, membagikan sinar hangatnya keseluruh penjuru dunia. Tanpa terkecuali kamar Sehun.

Jongin mengerjapkan kedua matanya, sinar matahari ini terlalu terang hingga membuat kepalanya pusing.

Ia arahkan pandangannya pada Sehun yang masih terlelap dengan tenang. Lelakinya ini sekarat, bagaimana bisa ia baru mengetahuinya sekarang.

Dengan senyuman kecut, ia bawa sebelah tangannya untuk mengelus pipi pucat kekasihnya.

Namun ia terlonjak setelahnya. Pipi pucat itu terlihat sangat pucat dan dingin.

Dengan cepat ia dudukan tubuhnya menghadap Sehun, berusa membangunkan pria itu dengan jantung yang berdegup sangat cepat.

"Sehun- _ah_ , bangunlah." Ujarnya sambil menepuk pelan pipi pucat itu.

Entah mengapa air mata kembali menuruni pipi bulatnya, seiring degup jantungnya yang semakin cepat. " _Andwae_ , Hun- _ah_. Kau harus bangun." Ujarnya lagi masih sambil menepuk pipi pucat kekasihnya.

Tapi Sehun masih tetap memejamkan kedua matanya rapat-rapat dan tak memberi Jongin respon apapun.

Dengan tangan gemetar, ia arahkan jari telunjuknya arah kebawah hidung kekasihnya, berusaha memastikan sesuatu yang sangat ingin ia sangkal.

Ya Tuhan, " _ANDWAE_! SEHUN- _AH_ , _ANDWAE_!" Teriaknya histeris saat tak ditemukan lagi nafas yang berhembus dari sana.

Sehunnya tengah beristirahat dengan begitu damai.

Ia gelengkan kepalanya cepat, "Jangan tinggalkan aku, Hun- _ah_. _Andwae_." Ujarnya lirih disela isak tangisnya.

Dengan bodohnya terus ia guncang tubuh yang mulai mendingin dihadapannya, dengan secerca harapan tubuh ini akan kembali mengangat dan segera membuka matanya.

Tapi nihil, ia sendiri tahu usahanya tak akan mebuahkan hasil apa-apa.

"SEHUN- _AH_ , _ANDWAEEE_!."

Karena Sehunnya telah tiada.

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **~ The End ~**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Author Note:**_

 _I'm so sorry for the ending._ _ㅠ_ ___ _ㅠ_


End file.
